Autobot Rift
by starlover149
Summary: The autobots disapeared 25 years ago. Raf Jack and Miko have been battleing the decepticons since then so what would happen if they suddenly show back up?
1. Chapter 1

AUTOBOT RIFT

Miko's pov

Today started like any other day well any day when the autobots have disappeared with no trace with Jack yelling orders to any one slacking off again. Ever since the bots disappeared he had to take over fighting the decepticons. Thanks to the groundbridge accident 25 years ago so now Jack is 41 years old, Raf is 37 years and the head scientist for the allies, and I am 40 years old.

Things have changed since the bots disappeared and Jack doesn't trust any cybertronian now because of that. He has long since take up the role of leader and at the moment was yelling again. Raf has moved up to head scientist and makes us all kinds of new toys. At the moment in my squad there are only Jack, a brown haired burly 38 year old man called Samson, myself, and a 16 year old blond girl named Kelsey who is our scout and Jack's only child.

Things were going good until Raf came in yelling, "Jack, sir. There has been a disturbance in sector 7 it looks like a groundbridge was sent there!"

"Are you sure Raf?" Raf nodded. "If it is well pack you bags kids we're going on a field trip."

We all got geared up except for Kelsey because with her little surprises no con would mess with her and live except Megatron which is probably why he no fights her like he use to fight Optimus. And now we get to go beat up some rust buckets and defend our people. When we first arrived we sent Kelsey ahead to scout (FYI she is a scout) and about ten minuets later she can back saying she found the disturbance but they weren't any cons she had ever seen before.

As we made our way over to the bots Kelsey started to get very quiet quieter than usual like she always does before a fight, but as we got closer and what we saw weren't any cons it was the bots all of them Optimus Prime, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Ratchet, and Ultra Magnus. I couldn't believe that they were here and when they turned around Optimus was the first to speak.

"We would like to speak with your leader we mean you no harm." As he said that Jack was already holding back Kelsey as she was trying to attack them so he motioned me to take his place holding her back.

"It's good to see you again Optimus." He said calmly.

"I don't believe we have met solider" Optimus replied.

"Optimus it's me Jack."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"That's impossible you can't be Jack he's only sixteen not forty one!" exclaimed Ratchet before he ran a scan and fainted.

"Doc bot went down hard didn't he." Miko asked from behind Kelsey while holding her back. The autobots then looked at Kelsey with interest to see why she was being held back. At that moment she froze standing as still as a statue and looked as though she were listening to some thing before she moved pulling the two soldiers back with her a second before a energon blast hit the ground where they were standing. Standing behind them stood the decepticons and Megatron as they surveyed their opponents. The second Megatron saw Kelsey he looked at her with pure fear, so strong the autobots had never seen it before. She then looked to Jack as he got his weapons out to fight and he said to her in a low voice "Go ahead and scrap 'em kid."

As the autobots were getting ready to fight they looked over at the two as this was said and saw as Kelsey started to change/ transform into a giant gray wolf that stood as tall as Optimus Prime's shoulder. Then she charged forward and the vehicons scattered to try and escape her while she went straight for Megatron. As the battle began neither of the two were seen until the leader of the decepticons can crashing down in front of Prime with multiple claw marks across his chassis all bleeding profusely. "Decepticons retreat now." yelled Megatron as a ground bridge opened behind him.

"Raf we need a 'bridge and you might want to send swift Kelsey's still ready to kill some cons" Jack said calmly.

As the 'bridge opened up a young man that looked almost exactly like Jack did when he was sixteen walked through. This young man immediately went over to the pacing she-wolf and started speaking softly to her slowly but surely calming her down. As they were talking they all went back through the ground bridge. Once on the other side Kelsey changed back into a human and went with the boy to stand behind Jack. At this point Optimus asked Jack a question that had been on his mind since the boy came through the ground bridge. "Jack who is this young man behind you?" he questioned gesturing to the boy

" Optimus this is Orion my only son and Kelsey his twin sister." he replied to the autobots.

"You're a father to twins, but you were only sixteen this is some cruel joke isn't it solider." Ultra Magnus said angrily.

At that the twins started getting ready to attack the autobot second in command only for their father to give them a hard glare. The bots then started to see a resemblance between Jack and his son but not his daughter. Where Jack had black hair and blue/gray eyes, Kelsey had golden blond hair and green eyes. Jack saw their looks they were giving each other and said "Megatron kidnapped Kelsey and her mother to experiment on both but only Kelsey survived resulting in a change of hair and eye color because of the experiments."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

**Thanks for all the comments and followers and or favorites.**

**If you have any ideas for who you think Kelsey and Orion should have as a guardian . And what powers/animals Kelsey should have or change into.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The autobots couldn't help but show sympathy to the young girl at what she endured, but it only made her angrier and more volatile, thus making Jack change the subject by saying that the other 3 on the team should have guardians. "Optimus I would like to make some suggestions for who you pair up with whom."

"Go ahead Jack they are under your command."

"I think Samson should be paired with Wheeljack as things don't like to explode around him, Orion I think would be a good partner for you Optimus as I need some one to watch you." he explained as Optimus looked taken back but agreed to it.

"And finally I should think Ratchet and Kelsey should straighten each other up quite nicely." At this Ratchet started trying to make excuses as to why it wouldn't be a good idea. Kelsey on the other hand looked as if she were trying to figure out a way to shut him up. In the end she grabbed a roll of duct tape and while everyone was watching taped Ratchet's mouth shut.

"Finally I thought you would never shut up doc bot."

As Ratchet pulled of the tape he replied by saying, "Says you munchkin don't you have cons to crush or people to scare or friends to annoy."

"Of course I do I'm annoying you aren't I partner after all I do get a lot of scrapes and bruises."

"Then stop fighting Megatron will you he'll kill you and won't regret it sparkling." Ratchet replied pleadingly.

Those in the room were surprised at how fast the formed a kinship, well all except for Orion he knew his sister's mood and how she was about trusting people. He also saw how the Prime was looking at his sister and would have to ask him about that later.

Time skip OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Orion and Optimus were sitting in the Prime's new quarters when Orion asked a question that left Optimus stuttering for an answer "Do you like my sister Optimus because if you do and you hurt her I will rip out your spark."

"No… I mean… Yes I mean… I don't know to be honest. But I promise if something does happen between us I won't hurt her."

**Review and relax people.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

A few days after the bots had gotten their charges back or a charge at all Jack wanted to talk to his soldiers alone without the bots. "We can't trust them how do we even know they didn't abandon us on purpose we don't but we can't kill them either so what do we do? Anyone any suggestions?"

"I don't know dad Optimus isn't that bad and how do we know their intentions if we don't try to trust them, right we don't." replied Orion.

"Yeah well I don't know what you were thinking pairing me up with that infernal wreaker, he is more of a pain than any of my other partners were and they asked to be transferred so they could help the other squads." Samson replied.

"Yes well some one needs to keep an eye on them so…" Jack stopped because of a signal from his daughter.

"We were and are being watched by your old friends dad." Kelsey hissed through her teeth.

As the humans made their way out to confront the bots they were left thinking about what could of caused Jack of all people to feel as though he could no longer trust their kind. Arcee then remembered how he would always refuse to go on rides with her like they used to, but she just thought it was because he was now a leader. "So we can't trust you any more can we autobots." was what Jack said as he entered the room.

"Jack I don't know what made it so you didn't trust us but we meant no harm." Prime said trying to be diplomatic.

"How about that when you disappeared the cons found your base and then destroyed Jasper killing all the civilians in it except for Miko, Raf, and myself. How does that do it you said you were here to protect humans not abandon us. Kelsey Orion escort our guest to their quarters and don't let them leave until we find out what to do with them. And don't talk to them either." Jack ordered in a tone that would have sent Megatron running.

At their quarters the bots were escorted by Orion and Kelsey in their panther forms. Once the guards were changed they hacked into the security system to find out what had happened and none of them were prepared for what they saw.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

**What do you think sorry its so short couldn't think of any thing. **

**Okay it has come to my attention that I have some wrong info. **

**1-Jack and the others don't lower their guard they merely use the confusion to possibly get more high tech weapons and possibly allies. **

**2- Ultra Magnus and smokescreen ahead so I'm not following the actual show. **

**3- Ratchet doesn't believe that Jack aged in to them a short amount of time. So it comes as a shock to his systems.**

**4- Kelsey and her mother were kidnapped to see if it would be possible to create spies with enhanced abilities to infiltrate the human forces.**

**5- What was meant by "Megatron kidnapping and experimenting on them" was that Knock-out and Shockwave both did it.**

**6- Kelsey's hide is twice as strong as Optimus's and Megatron's armor combined.**

**7- Kelsey doesn't just change into a wolf she can change or copy anything organic.**


End file.
